GrieSoka: The Series
by Grievous Hero TCW
Summary: As the Battle of Florrum wages, famed Jedi killer Grievous manages to capture Jedi Ahsoka Tano and take her as hostage. But soon, Ahsoka learns the full story of Grievous, and starts to fall in love with the heroic cyborg...


GrieSoka: The Series

Chapter 1: The Truth Revealed

The _Slave I_ door opened as the padawans called for Ahsoka Tano to get in the ship. General Grievous, the famous killer of the Jedi, quickly started to run after her. Ahsoka almost made it to the ship, but Grievous got down on all fours and crawled up to her quickly and grabbed her.

"What?!" Katooni screamed. "Ahsoka!"

Hondo Ohnaka closed the door of the Slave I and flew off.

"Show's over kiddies," Hondo said as the Slave I flew away from the cliff.

Ahsoka gasped as she looked at Grievous. Grievous glared at the Jedi as several B1 battle droids and 2 Armored Assault Tanks arrived to help the heroic General. Ahsoka moved from Grievous's grip and ran over to edge of the cliff as the two B1 battle droids closed in on her.

"Go ahead, Grievous! I'm going to jump off this cliff!" Ahsoka shouted.

"AHAHAHA!" Grievous laughed heroically. "So arrogant for a young Jedi, like yourself!"

Ahsoka looked behind her and gulped. _I am really about to die?_ she thought.

The B1 battle droids walked over to her and just grabbed her as she deactivated her lightsabers. Grievous closed his four arms and walked over to the Jedi.

"You will never defeat Grievous! **NEVER**!" Grievous shouted.

Ahsoka growled as the droids handcuffed her. Grievous faced the droids.

"Load her in the tanks!" Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger," the B1 droids responded as the moved Ahsoka to the tanks.

Grievous put his hands behind his back and watched the droids take Ahsoka to custody._ I finally captured another Jedi. Count Dooku will be most pleased! The Jedi Order shall pay for killing my people!_

Grievous then got into his combat speeder and drove back to Hondo's base with the AATs.

* * *

"Hondo, we have to go back!" Katooni ordered.

"Sorry, I cannot!" Hondo replied.

"But Ahsoka is captured by Grievous!" Petro explained.

"I know. But we cannot his powerfully droid armies. We must get you back to the Jedi!"

"Understood..." the Padawans grumbled.

The _Slave I_ went into hyperspace.

* * *

Once Grievous, the droids, and Ahsoka arrived back at Hondo's base, an army of droids was waiting for Grievous. In the front of the army, was OOM command battle droid OOM-88 and Grievous's IG-100 MagnaGuards. Grievous parked his combat speeder as the 2 AATs stopped as well. Grievous exited the speeder and walked over to OOM-88.

"Get me a hologramcommunicator," Grievous ordered, pointing at the droid's chest.

"Roger, roger," OOM-88 responded.

OOM-88 left to get the holocommunicator as one of the AAT's hatches opened, and Ahsoka came out, escorted by the two B1s as they walked towards the heroic cyborg. Grievous turned to face the Jedi as the one of the B1 battle droids was holding Ahsoka's lightsabers and handed them to Grievous.

"More lightsabers, to add to my collection!" Grievous happily said.

"Your collection is stupid," Ahsoka responded. "It's crazy you collect lightsabers of fallen Jedi!"

Grievous growled at Ahsoka. "You don't know nothing Jedi scum!" he yelled. "The Jedi slaughtered my people with these lightsabers!"

"W-what?" Ahsoka asked. "You've got to be kidding me! I know the Jedi and I know you-"

"**NO YOU DON'T!**" Grievous shouted. "You 'peacekeepers' are the cause of the war and my people's suffering!"

Grievous's MagnaGuards walked over to him as OOM-88 came back with the holocommunicator. The OOM command droid awaited Grievous's orders. Grievous walked over to Ahsoka and jacked her up by the back of her head.

"OW!" Ahsoka grumbled.

"Turn it on!" Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger," OOM-88 responded.

The hologram started recording. Grievous laughed heroically and began the transmission.

* * *

At Courscant, it was night time. Inside the Jedi Temple's war room, the Jedi gathered to see Grievous on another heroic red hologram message.

_"Greetings, Jedi. It would seem once again one of your order has lost her way, and even better, Anakin Skywalker's Padawan!"_ Grievous heroically explained.

Anakin Skywalker's eyes widened. "**AHSOKA!**" he shouted.

_"Listen to me, Jedi. I do not care about your politics,"_ Grievous explained as he through Ahsoka to the ground. _"I do not care about your Republic. I only live to see you die!"_

Grievous ordered his heroic MagnaGuard to torture Ahsoka as the MagnaGuard spun his electrostaff and stabbed Ahsoka with it. Ahsoka screamed in pain as the Jedi gasped.

_"But, death will not come so easily for Padawan Tano. I will make her suffer endlessly, because I know, that is more painful, for you all!"_ Grievous explained and then laughed heroically as the hologram turned off. The Jedi began talking to themselves.

"Grievous..." Anakin growled.

"We should go rescue her!" Barriss Offee suggested.

"Agreed we are. But how to find her, the question remains," Yoda responded.

"Master Kenobi is busy clearing up from Grievous's attack near the Florrum," Mace Windu said.

"That means he must still be there!" Anakin shouted. "I'll shall go!"

"And I," Eeth Koth stated.

"And I," Barriss explained.

* * *

Back on Florrum, Grievous turned around to face Ahsoka who was hurt from the torturing.

"Get up, Jedi scum!" Grievous ordered.

Ahsoka turned around and got up from the ground. "Oww..." she groaned. "You monster!"

Grievous laughed heroically at the insult. "'Monster'? I don't know what you mean! You Jedi are the real monsters of the Clone Wars!"

"Look Grievous, I know the Jedi and the clones caused a lot of problems during the war, but-" Ahsoka started.

"BUT NOTHING!" Grievous screamed as he turned away from Ahsoka. "You Jedi killed my people, and killed thousands of people! I bet you didn't even want to be a Jedi did you?"

Ahsoka sat there and thought. _I never wanted to become a Jedi. I was taken from home by Master Plo and forced to fight this war. But I became friends with so many of the Jedi._

"Well...why would you care?!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Because young one, the Jedi are evil! They drag people into wars they don't want to fight!" Grievous explained.

"E-evil?" Ahsoka asked. "H-how Grievous?"

"I just explained. Your precious Republic believes we're 'evil' for standing up and fighting back!" Grievous said.

"But Grievous, we lost so many Jedi because of you and the Separatists. Our friends, brothers, sisters-" Ahsoka started again.

Grievous turned around and walked over to Ahsoka and slapped her face. Ahsoka quickly fell to the ground and faced Grievous in confusion and utter shock.

"Your Jedi, killed my people! My families, my mother, and MY FATHER!" Grievous shouted. "Who cares if I killed your people and collected their lightsabers?! You killed so many of my people!"

Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was hearing. _All this time, Grievous is just...a person, an actual...hero, going after the people who wronged him in the past? And all this time, I thought he was this 'creep killing Jedi for no reason'. Now I know the full side._

"G-grievous, I'm sorry," Ahsoka apologized.

Grievous looked confused. "Sorry? For what?" he asked.

"For not knowing the full side of the story," Ahsoka said. "I judged you, like probably most of the other Jedi did, and just attacked you without knowing the full story. Sorry."

Grievous was confused and surprised._ Should I forgive this Jedi? Or should I just let the Jedi come and try to rescue her? I dunno. She really means it._

"Tano, I might forgive you," Grievous responded.

"Might?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. How could I trust a Jedi scum?" Grievous asked. "If I forgave you and you then attacked me when the Jedi came to rescue you, I would then try to kill you!"

"Listen...Grievous!" Ahsoka shouted.

Grievous looked at her as Ahsoka stood up from the ground. "Yes?" he asked. "I'm listening!"

"I don't want to be a Jedi anymore!" Ahsoka told the heroic cyborg.

Grievous gasped and faced the former Jedi. "W-what?! What do you mean you mean?!"

"I mean, I'm done with the Jedi. I don't want to be part of something that tried to kill you for no reason!" Ahsoka explained. "That's not right or good."

"Indeed, Tano," Grievous responded. "But how will your compassionate friends take this?"

"I-I dunno..." Ahsoka responded. "I dunno, maybe we could keep it a secret?"

"Keep what a secret?" Grievous asked, confused.

"Our friendship," Ahsoka replied.

"FRIENDSHIP?!" Grievous asked. "Tano, have you lost your mind?"

"No. Since you forgave me, I assume you don't hate me anymore as I don't hate you anymore," Ahsoka responded to the heroic General.

Grievous was surprised. _This girl. She really does have a change in heart. Hopefully, she doesn't back-stab me like Ventress did or she will not have a warm welcome AHAHAHA!_

"Tano, if you're lying to me, you know happens!" Grievous threatened.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied. "You will kill me for lying."

"Indeed," Grievous explained as he walked over to her.

Grievous ordered the B1 battle droids over to him as they faced their heroic leader with pride. "Sir?!"

"Remove the handcuffs off Tano!" Grievous ordered.

"Sir?!" one of the B1 droids questioned.

"She's a Jedi! She could escape!" the other B1 said.

"I am no Jedi," Ahsoka said. "Not anymore..."

"Yes, Tano is going to join the Separatists," Grievous explained.

"The Separatists?!" Ahsoka and the B1s asked confused.

"G-Grievous, I-I can't join the Separatists! They will hate me because I'm a former Jedi," Ahsoka explained.

"But Tano, if you want to be friends, you have to join the Separatists!" Grievous explained.

"But can't I remain neutral?" Ahsoka asked.

Grievous turned away from her and thought. "You can. I would just have to take you to hiding spot."

"Yes," Ahsoka replied. "Grievous, you're a good person. Thank you."

"You're welcome Tano," Grievous explained.

"But what about the Jedi attack?!" Ahsoka screamed. "They're going to be looking for me!"

"I know, Tano," Grievous said. "We need a plan before the Jedi fleet arrives!"

Ahsoka thought._ I have the perfect idea!_

"Grievous! Let's do this!" Ahsoka said.

"Do what?" Grievous asked as he walked over to the former villain.

Ahsoka whispered into Grievous's ear as Grievous nodded in response.

"AHAHAAHA!" Grievous laughed heroically. "Good plan, Tano!"

"Thank you Grievous," Ahsoka replied. "Now let's get on with the plan!"

Grievous walked infront of the entire Separatist Droid Army and puts hands in angry gesture as Ahsoka walked into the landing craft.

"Attention, droids! Ahsoka Tano is no longer a Jedi Knight. She is neutral now and treat her with respect!" Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger," all of the droids cheered.

"Good," Grievous said, putting his hands back into a calm gesture. "Now, board the landing craft!"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
